Insertgoodtitlehere
by Rapid Squirrell
Summary: Two girls one Hogwarts....who will survive? No Mary Sue its just OC.


* * *

Disclaimer: I was feeling in the mood to have a creative disclaimer so here it is. 

Dearest JKR

I hope your going far

I don't own Harry Pot ar (shut it)

So I won't gloat

because I don't

Goodbyez. ( Sucky isn't it?)

**_AndDraco'sthebest_**!!! whoohooowowowowo

heeehehehehe

Author Brit: Shakes head Everyone this is what happens when women smoke while they are pregnant.

This is from the POV of a couple of new kids or characters os whatever.

On a bright sunny day Cassandra Hunt bade her parents' goodbye and walked to the train with

her brother Dylan to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Cassandra, Cassie for

short, couldn't help but feel scared transferring from Bertha's School of Magic Education in New

Zealand and leaving all her friends behind made her bitter.

"I don't know, Dyl, I think this place is going to bring trouble have you heard that Potter kid is

going here?"

Cassie opened the first compartment door and was relieved to find it empty.

"Come on Cass you can't judge him I'm sure he didn't mean to resurrect the Dark Lord." Dylan

said taking a seat across form Cassie.

Cassie snorted in reply

Amora looked around the platform and once again her mother wasn't there, it wasn't a surprise.

Amora got on the train thinking about her crush she started looking in the compartment she saw

two people inside she opened the door.

"Hey can I hangout in here because everyone else is full."

Cassie looked up at the girl and immediately looked down again but Dylan easily the most

talkative of the two said, "Sure the more the merrier."

"Great thanks, soo what's y'alls names?" asked Amora.

Dylan smiled revealing very cute dimples, "I'm Dylan Hunt and this is my sis, Cassie-"

"Cassandra." Cassie interjected from her seat.

"Well I'm Amora Cult y'all are new ain't ya?" Amora while was looking around in her book bag

Cassie raised her eyebrow and mouthed the word 'y'all' to her brother who promptly ignored

her.

"Yes, yes we are...I'm guessing by that charming southern accent that you're not from around here either." Dylan was a big flirt.

"Na I'm from America, the state is West Virginia the hillbilly state and I'm proud of it, and ah

here it is." Amora pulled out her CD player but to find out that her batteries were dead.

"Shoot the only time my CD player works is on the train and the batteries die!!"

"Are you are first year or something you can't use electronics on the train... Duh" Cassie said

looking at this strange girl.

"I'm a fifth year, and my CD player kinda works on the train. Soo what kind of music do you

y'all listen to." Amora starting to look in her bag again.

Cassie rolled her eyes and snorted, "Whatever I'm sure it works hey how about you and I go

and Apparate to Hogwarts right now to save the trouble of these long rides!!"

Dylan eyed the CD player with distain, "I hate to be rude but she's right, you know. Er-Youth

Planet is pretty cool."

"You can't Apparate inside or outside Hogwarts." said Amora pulling out a book.

Cassie laughed obviously this girl didn't understand sarcastic comments.

'Oh this should be fun.' She thought to herself.

"I don't know who Youth Planet is sorry, I like a lot of muggle music even though my dad hates

them." Amora said looking at Cassie.

'Like I care' Cassie thought as she signed and pulled out a book herself.

"Really that's a shame, "Dylan said trying to cover up Cassie's snub of Amora, " Youth Planet is

a techno pop group."

Amora nodded to Dylan, "Soo what are you reading?"

Cassie looked up from her book, "How to get rid of annoying people who interrupt my

reading?" Was what she had wanted to say but instead she said, "It's collection of poems by

Robert Frost."

"Cassie I'm surprised you didn't say anything negative."

Cassie just smirked at her brother her stormy gray eyes looking at the electric blue ones.

"Cool so are you two related?" asked Amora trying to keep up conversation

'Geez nosy little thing aren't you?'

"No as it's very plain to see he's," she said pointing at her brother, "white. And I'm black."

"Please excuse my sister...she just gets touchy about this subject. She was adopted but that

doesn't make her any less of my sister." Dylan replied with a nervous smile

"Oh I'm sorry you can say I'm an orphan my mom tries to stay away from me and my dad is

always in England to help plan stuff for his work, so I'm always stuck at home by myself." said

Amora looking sad and angry and trying not to say too much about her family

"Forgive me you obviously do not know the term orphan it means BOTH of your parents are

dead or they had to give you up....If I'm not mistaken you have a mum I on the other hand do

not so would you like me to feel sorry for you?" Cassie replied coolly her head turned to the

side.

"CASSANDRA ALEXANDRA HUNT!! Would you please be nice?" Dylan shouted.

He turned to Amora, "I'm terribly sorry for my sister's behavior she's been like this for...well

she doesn't mean to be rude."

"Its ok everyone has a rough life, and no don't feel sorry for me, all I was saying is that my

parents don't want me" said Amora putting up her book.

"So now you're assuming I'm from the rough side of the tracks just because I was adopted?"

Cassie said closing her book and glaring at the girl who seemed unfazed by Cassie's

behavior. Her eyes turn from a stormy gray to a steely blue faster than you could say "Witch".

"And I did not nor have I ever now felt sorry for you!" Cassie screeched.

Amora looked up her eyes pure sliver, "No I wasn't saying that at all, I was... just saying life is

not easy for anyone."

"Down Cassie down." Dylan said smiling her temper tantrums were legendary in the Hunt clan

turning to Amora "I'm sorry I really am. Er Tell me about the houses." Dylan said trying to bring

to conversation back to neutral ground.

"You should try not to get Slytherin." said Amora with disgust.

"Oh we'll try and rememb-"

"You shouldn't judge a house you know nothing about." Cassie said her eyes narrowing.

"I know a lot about Slytherin like all of them are evil and they become Death Eaters and that

Lord Voldemort was one." said Amora still looking out the window.

"I think that I might want to go to Slytherin just because the people there tend to be successful."

Cassie stated slowly trying to hide the real reason for wanting in that house, her hatred of Harry

Potter. Cassie's anger started to rise, 'How dare she saying _his_ name like it was something so

common.'

"I think I would like Ravenclaw." Dylan said simply.

You must think you're so ...clever by saying his name don't you? Cult well I would like to know

how you would feel if _he _was here right now with a wand in his hand and muttering the words

Advada Kadvarda in your face! What house are you in anyway?" Cassie demanded her cheeks

turning bright red, ignoring her what her brother had just said.

"Well I'm in Gryffindor." said Amora

"That would explain it! Your tendency to think that you're so brave."

"He would be chicken to do it." said Amora with confidence

"Oh well excuse me I'm really sure a fifth year girl is _VERY_ intimidating to a powerful wizard like

you-know-who. He must be shaking in his shoes thinking about you coming and challenging him

to a duel. Honestly between you and that prat Potter I don't know who's more delusional"

Cassie said laughing.

"Well Voldemort is busy right now and I'm just as powerful as he is and Harry is going to kill

him." Amora is getting up to walk around.

Cassie snorted, "I think I should go this is making me very angry and I do not feel like hurting

anyone too soon while I'm here."

"Same here." said Amora getting kind of angry.

Cassie got up and promptly left the compartment without saying goodbye to Dylan who had his

head in his hands.

"This seems to be going from bad to worse. I'm sorry." Dylan said dejectedly.

"It's ok. Who is she mad at?" Amora asked calming down.

"Her parents where killed by...well you know and she blames Potter for doing something she

couldn't do."

"What can Harry do that she couldn't." asked Amora

"He defeated _HIM_. Whenever we get news of Death Eaters she somehow blames Potter for

that as well. Our parents are Aurors that's why me moved to England so we could help out the

cause." Dylan said sighing and leaning back into the seat.

"I don't know why she wants to go to Slytherin maybe she wants to....no she couldn't be...this

has been my first time hearing her plans on Slytherin." He paused, "But I can see her as one."

He said smirking.

"Oh well people have their reasons and Harry could have died." said Amora looking straight at

him.

"Yeah Potter is bril I really admire him." Dylan said blushing under her gaze.

"I love him." said Amora in a lost in space look.

"That's nice." Dylan said and then he cleared his throat, "Knut for your thoughts."

"Oh." Amora snapped out of it and said,"my thoughts are complicated."

"Isn't everyone's?" He smiled.

"Yeah but my life is I don't know confusing you wouldn't be talking to me if you knew who I

really was." said Amora looking really sad.

"I'm sure I would you seem like a very nice person," Dylan put his arm around Amora, "come on

most people would have choked my sister from being so evil to them."

Amora just laughed and said " I'm very patient and it takes a lot to get me mad."

Before he could stop himself Dylan blurted out, "You have a nice laugh." Afterwards he blushed.

"Sorry." He mumbled taking his arm from around her shoulders."I don't know what's gotten into

me. Is that Hogwarts?" He said changing the subject.

Amora looked out and saw it coming into view "Yes it is."

Dylan let out a breath of relief, "Wow it looks so...formidable."

"You gotta watch your step you can get lost in there."

"I'll bet....I guess I should find Cassie." Dylan got up and headed to the compartment door.

"Ok" said Amora getting her stuff and headed out to meet Hagrid, who was her only friend in

the wizarding world, looking forward to a new year.

* * *

Dylan made his way slowly down then hallway looking for his sister, 'Why do you have to be so 

hard to love?' He thought, 'It was so much easier when we didn't know about your parents.

Cass I know you're here somewhere.' Dylan passed a very pretty Asian girl and stopped her.

"Hi have you seen a girl about 5'5 light brown hair with gray eyes and light brown skin walking

down here. She has a red shirt on and some blue jeans."

"The girl eyed him up and down, "No I'm sorry is she like your girl or something?" The girl

asked smiling slightly.

"Er no she's my sister, I'm Dylan by the way and you are?" 'Well I should be friendly.'

"Cho Chang nice to meet you"

"Believe me the pleasure's all mine." He said smiling.

Before the girl could respond the train slowed down and Dylan was being pushed away with a

crowd of eager students. 'Just my luck they couldn't have waited a few minutes.'

Amora got off the train and headed towards the giant wizard "firs yers this way!!!" said the giant.

Hey Hagrid!!" said Amora.

"Well who dropped a bottle of extra strength Skele-Gro down his throat?" Cassie murmured

standing beside of Amora with her arms crossed.

Amora looked beside her and said, "He's half giant." and to Hagrid, "Hagrid it's good to see

you again!!"

"Well hello Amora all good on your part?"

Amora said "Yeah all's well but the parents."

"And that's supposed to be comforting?" Cassie said incredulously.

Amora just ignored her "Well Hagrid I got to go before the carriages leave me behind."

"Ok Amora. See you in the Great Hall." said Hagrid looking concerned

"There you are." Dylan said from behind Cassie, "And where pray-tell have you been?"

"None your business, Dyls. Come on I heard we have to go to a carriage."

"Ok but I'm not letting you get away with it I'll just save it for another day."

"You do that."

Cassie and Dylan went to the carriages, and just Cassie's luck they found Amora's carriage.

"I wonder if I'm cursed of something." Cassie murmured to Dylan who ignored her and took a

seat next to Amora, Cassie across from her.

"Well long time no see."

Amora laughed, "Hey yourself." and she started to look out the window as she did on the train.

* * *

As they entered Hogwarts Entrance Hall a tall elegant witch called over the students, "Settle 

down please. Will all the new student please follow me and as for the rest of you continue

to your house tables." A hand full of students followed the lady into a small chamber beside the

Great Hall there stood a three legged stool with an ancient hat on it.

"When I call your name please place the hat on your head after you are sorted go into the Great

Hall with your peers, the prefects will show you where to go." The lady said indicating four

prefects standing infront of banners with the names of the houses on it.

* * *

Amora went and sat by herself looking at Harry as much as she could "I wonder what's in store 

this year you, Harry." Amora thought she looked over at the teachers table at Dumbledore

admiring him.

* * *

The handful of students returned with their respective prefects Dylan waved at Amora and sat 

down next to the pretty Asian girl he had talked to earlier and to her surprise Cassie sat down

on the other side of a tall redheaded twin at the Gryffindor table.

Author's note thingy:

Hmm..if you haven't noticed this has been written by two different authors, myself Phoenix15309 of whatever I've decided to call myself this time and my friend who is a new author here, Sammy I didn't ask her for her screen name. Well to all the people reading this Fic I would like to thank you this is for everyone who's ever Rpged with your friend and posted it as a story. The next Chappy should be whne ever Sam and I have the time go on msn and RPG. Lov yas!!

Brit.


End file.
